1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fixing an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
For an expansion card mounted in a chassis, a first end of the expansion card is usually fixed to the chassis while a second end of the expansion card is cantilevered. As a result, since the expansion card is long and horizontally fixed to the chassis, the second end of the expansion card may sag and contact an electronic unit, possibly forming a short circuit.